Budder Eater
by maddishHatter
Summary: Sky, Dawn, Antvenom and iHasCupquake play a map and it's Soul Eater!
1. Chapter 1

BUDDER EATER!

Chapter 1: Sky's POV: The Beginning, Heaven or Hell in Death City.

I closed my eyes, Sword in hand. I swung my sword, my enemy's dead.

"Hi there. Sky here doing a MINECRAFT MAP with Dawnables- Love you (She chuckled), Antvenom aaand iHasCupquake." I said, smiling.

"Ok. So what's this map about?" Antvenom asked

"It's a Soul Eater map" Dawn stated "I know this, because Sky had to install a mod on my Minecraft"

"yeah. Well. So in soul eater. There are people who turn into badass weapons! And people who wield the weapons. THEY'RE CALLED MEISTERS!" I yelled, too epically excited to do commentary.

"I love Soul Eater!" Cupquake said out of the blue. We- I mean me and Venom looked at Cupquake and shook our heads.

"No. you've never even heard of it-" I said jokingly.

"OK, so Who are the weapons and who are the Meisters?" Venom asked.

"Me and Cupquake are Weapons, Dawn and you are Meisters. Oh my god I wanna see what I am!" I yelled a bit too excitedly. I held (Using default here) Shift and up and bounced into Dawn's hands.

"Sky! You're a umm. I don't know what you are" She chuckled.

"Am I budder…? I can't see anything" I asked . My screen was black. Dawn laughed again.

"Cupquake… YOU'RE A STAFF!" Yelled Venom.

"I don't see what's so bad about that?" She replied.

"YOU'RE A STAFF! WITH A COW HEAD ON IT!" he yelled back and I burst into laughing.

"Oh my god! I didn't think that was even possible!" I laughed through skype. Venom HATED cows so this was just ironic.

"Oh oH oh oh! I watched like one episode of it and-and you can see a retarded whatsamajiggy and it is so awesome!"

"You mean Excalibur?" Cupquake asked.

"That one!" I replied.

"So all you have to do is kill monsters, get 99 kishin eggs and a witch soul and you win" Dawn asked.

"How do you Soul Resonate?" Cupquake asked.

"Uhh. Your go into your inventory, and press a hell load of random buttons I don't freaking know" I replied. Dawn looked up and started laughing.

"Oh my god! The sun's drooling! How is that possible?" She asked, between laughs.

"Dawn, this is Soul Eater. They screwed the rules a while ago" Antvenom stated.

"This is where we split ways…" Cupquake said dramatically "It's a race to become a Death Scythe" Dawn nodded.

"Well, see you tomorrow at the academy!" I said to Antvenom, Pressing Shift and up and returning to my human form. Cupquake Squealed.

"How do I transform"

"Shift. Up" She suddenly turned into a human again.

"I'm pretty sure you get nausea for like 15 seconds or something when you return into human form" I stated.

"Well, we have a long way to go before we get home" Cupquake stated. So Apparently, you could only sleep in certain beds. DAMN YOU COMMAND BLOCK! We said out good byes and we walked off.

"I think we should set our spawn and start killing loads of things" I said "Oh and we have to get some budder" Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Or we can sleep. We have heaps of time to kill stuff" She said. This is why I loved this chick! Sassy, yet smart.

"Ok…" we walked into a weirdly coloured wool house. A purple cat sat on the table.

"Oh my god! It's Blair!" Dawn smiled.

"I'm not gonna like this…" the cat named Blair jumped on my face and turned into a naked lady… The rest of it was a blur because Dawn was too busy killing me! I ran around the room yelling "Sorry! It wasn't my fault she turned into a naked lady" The cat meowed and said.

"Sky come and play with me!" My mouth gaped and Dawn managed to smack me across the face. I rubbed my face.

"The cat spoke!" I exclaimed.

"Anyways. Sky. I need to know what weapon you are."

"Am I budder?" I asked, kind of excited to be my favourite thing in all of the universe.

"I think so. You should change into a weapon" She suggested. I pressed Shift + Down and transformed into my weapon form.

"I still can't see dammit!" I yelled in frustration 'Dawn. Press umm. I think its Enter or something "I heard her press the button on her computer and I could see.

"There." She said.

"Holy Crap!" My voice literally broke "This view is weird. I can see up your skirt"

"I'm wearing jeans!" She exclaimed

"So what weapon do you think I am? If you click in the inventory-"

"Ok… you're a Katana and you're made of budder" She said. I pressed Shift + up and became a human again. I paraded around.

"Ok. Tomorrow we'll continue our journey to make me a Death Katana. Oh my god that sounds so AWESOME!" I went into my room and collapsed on my bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Budder Eater**

**Chapter 2: The Maddish Hatter; Ally or Foe?**

* * *

_I closed my eyes, Sword in hand. I swung my sword, my enemy's dead_

"Dawn. Pick up the Skype call!" I yelled.

"I already have" She replied. I sighed.

"Ok. Cupquake and Antvenom have already gone to the school." I stated.

"You Mean the DWMA?" Dawn asked. "I looked all this stuff up last night"

"You have no life Dawn" I smirked

"Says the one who values Minecraft over his own girlfriend" She retorted

"C'mon. Don't hit below the belt" I scolded whilst we were walking towards the DWMA. A girl with Burgundy hair Jumped up at me. She had luminous purple eyes

* * *

"OH MY GOD! You're SkydoesMinecraft!" She called happily. I blinked.

"And you are..?" That was Dawn, she looked jealously at the girl.

"I'm Shaylee." A boy with bright orange eyes and black hair walked up to her. He wore a mad hatter's hat

"This is Hatter" Shaylee said ecstatically. He waved,

"Wait… how did you get into our server?" I asked, then remembering "OH my god I feel stupid. WE invited you. I thought I invited Deadlox and CaptainSparklez"

"Couldn't come" Hatter said quickly "We said we'd come instead" Dawn Raised an eyebrow.

"Ok… We're going to the academy. Do you…" I said

"Nah. We're on a mission to somewhere" Hatter said "Shaylee's my schizophrenic Meister"

She hit him on the head.

"AM NOT" She yelled dramatically, giving Hatter a hand to the face "I only have mild schizophrenia"

I blinked.

"Umm. Well nice meeting you…" I said, Shaylee waved happily, obviously glad to meet me. Hatter smirked.

"I'm part of the sky army by the way" He looked at me and smirked again. I chuckled and the two walked off.

* * *

Cupquake and Antvenom sat in seats.

"Hiya! How was your evening and Morning?" Cupquake asked.

"… Eventful" Me and Dawn said simultaneously.

"Aww that's so cute!" Cupquake squealed and we took our seats.

* * *

"ARGH! I HATE COWS!" Antvenom yelled, Holding Cupquake in weapon form.

"I know you do. I'm just doing this to piss you off" She smiled sweetly. Antvenom growled. Meanwhile… Me and Dawn had just cut a tree in half.

"Booyah!" I yelled from the Katana.

Antvenom walked up to us.

"I accepted a mission. Me and Cupquake are off to collect some souls" he said "Seriously Cupquake, can't you change your weapon form?"

"Nope… not until you get a certain soul" She stated. Antvenom groaned. And he walked off.

"We should get a mission." I said to Dawn. She typed in a command and we were in the main hall of the DWMA, since she was the one to download this map and OPed herself and De-OPed herself.

I was out of weapon form.

"Big missions need teams and Antvenom and Cupquake are gone." Dawn sighed. I grabbed a paper and held it out to Dawn.

"Stop the Lustrous Blade Clarent!? That's a mission meant for a 2-star Meister!" She yelled.

"It'll give us soooo many souls though. And I'll get a new mode!" I said to her reasonably. Dawn shook her head.

"When we get used to this. And when we can actually get a Soul Resonance." She said.

"ok." I trusted her that it was best judgement. She picked one out this time.

"Take out Archfiend in Aether. THREE STAR MEISTERS! Dawn. This missions is WAAAY to difficult."

"How can you tell?" She asked,

"The stars on the top and the fact that there is a big fat red S in the middle of it" I said, pointing to the S.

"We should go for 1 star missions" She said, Grabbing another one. This one looked easy. Protect a village from a siege. We nodded to each other and a pig walked up to us, demanding the mission, we gave it to him and he stamped it with his foot, the pig oinked and Dawn picked it up, placing it back on the wall.

* * *

"Where's the Budder?" I asked. Dawn growled.

"Turn into a Katana already" she ordered I huffed and glowed the colour of budder, the colour of budder was in Dawn's hand, it materialised into the katana.

"I looked up Katanas too. They're mainly paired up with a Wakazashi. They're meant to hack, not slice and Katanas are meant to just f*ck shit up" I said. Dawn sighed.

"Why do you have to swear?" She asked me and I shrugged inside the weapon.

"It is necessary because of how freaking amazing a katana is and why I am one of them, I am freaking amazed, Especially since I'm budder!" I smiled, sounding excited. A villager walked up to Dawn. it wanted two emeralds for an enchanted iron chest plate with Fire resistance II. She handed him the emeralds and equipped the chest plate.

"I feel safe" Dawn smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Press enter so I can see" I ordered my girlfriend. She did as told.

"We should go to the outskirts and practise." She said, walking into the forest surrounding the village.

* * *

"Let's go Soul Resonance!" We yelled simultaneously. My budder soul and Dawn's purple soul flared in unison. They flashed and connected. My weapon form changed. She slid her hand over the flat of the blade and it became shining purple. it also became angelic. Three sets of wings appeared on the hilt of the blade and the blade became shining white.

"Dawning Angel!" She called; she jumped back swinging the katana in an arc. A beam of magic smashed into the threes, leaving a mass of blocks in the way. I returned to my normal katana form.

"Well, we know our Soul Resonance' I said reassuringly.

"We should get back" Dawn said. I nodded from the katana.

Night was upon us, Dawn sliced through a zombie, it exploded and she collected a red floating egg. She launched herself at a skeleton, avoiding an arrow, she tore me upwards, ripping it apart and collecting the soul. Dawn launched herself at a door, bashing a zombie away violently, she sliced it in half.

Dawn puffed and panted. I laughed madly as the zombies burned in the sunlight; we had collected 6 souls in all-Bastard skeletons not sharing their souls. The mission said we'd get up to about 5 emeralds and 4 extra souls. So that was 10. We collected our reward and after about 20 minutes of trading, we mad managed to get the following: 1 Emerald- 2 Kishin Eggs, 1 Emerald- 1 Iron Feather fall shoes, 2 Emeralds – Map to a Witches hut and 1 Emerald- 3 Kishin Eggs (I wish we came to that guy first) Ok, so that was 15. I was amazed that they had all that stuff. Especially the Kishin eggs! Dawn wore the shoes and put the map in a Ender Chest.

"Ok. Let's back to the DWMA and tell the pig" Dawn said. I nodded and we jumped into a black and white portal made of Snow and Obsidian laid down.

* * *

Shaylee was yelling at Hatter, punching him madly on the arm.

"It's all your fault we didn't collect any souls" She cried angrily. He sighed.

"It was your fault you didn't kill the zombies properly" He said.

"MY FAULT!? YOU'RE THE ONE THAT WAS BLUNT" She growled,

Hatter: "Hey… I hope you didn't mean the second way"

Shaylee: "STOP BEING DIRTY!"

Dawn and I greeted them. Hatter waved. Shaylee pouted.

"What's up with you?" I asked Hatter, it was clear Shaylee didn't want to talk.

"We failed our mission because we didn't kill anything properly" He growled, glaring at Shaylee- who turned her head.

I sighed.

"It's obvious you need to talk more" Dawn said "Sky and I had that problem when we first went out together. He'd stay on Minecraft and just not do anything with me, I got bored and said we needed to go to a-" I chuckled nervously and interrupted.

"Ok ok… We get it. All in all. You need to communicate more or you're souls wont resonate correctly and I'd hate to see you two fail" I smiled reassuringly.

"We'll try" Shaylee smiled back "We gonna get another mission!"

Hatter yawned. "I'm tired" Shaylee's eye twitched.

"We'll get the mission _then _sleep"

"Ok" The two walked off.

The Pig oinked, eating the piece of paper. Dawn and I sweatdropped,

"Wasn't entirely what I expected" Dawn had to agree.

* * *

That's Chapter 2! How'd ya like it? I've been appreciating the nice reviews from people. Sorry about the wait, I've been writing on my school computer and I needed a teacher's password to get into the site.


End file.
